After life at Luigi's
by harvey hunt
Summary: It's the end and the lives of Alex and gene change forever.


**Title: **After life at Luigi's

**Author**: Harveyhunt

**Pairing**: Alex and gene

**Rating: **m

**Setting: **at the end of Ashes to ashes.

**NB: **features my theories on what happens at the end ashes to ashes, what if she had created constructs to deal with a trauma but not the ones we thought and not the shooting?

It was just after midnight and Luigi's should have been dark and quiet, Luigi couldn't remember the last time that had happened, well at least not since the Fenchurch East CID had made his restaurant there favourite watering hole. Ray , Chris and shaz were dancing around the bar to a David Bowie album playing on Luigi's tape deck, other members of the CID milled about and all seemed to be giving the table at the back of the room a wide berth, this is where Gene Hunt and Alex Drake were sat, Alex was cuddled into Gene he seemed slightly uncomfortable, she laughed "What's the matter Gene?" she asked digging him in the ribs, he glanced at her shooting a blink and you'll miss it half smile

"Well Bols how can I be the big scary dominating Manc lion when his lioness is all over him?" she gave him a playful punch on the chin and sat up, he looked hurt, "I didn't say move did I? Bloody hell..." he noticed his glass was empty "OI Luigi more lager!" as Luigi busied himself preparing more drinks, Gene scanned the room with a sense of pride he had been through a lot with this little CID team of his , Ray and Chris would have followed him to hell and back he knew Alex, Shaz and Viv would too, he had seen a lot in his time and had changed and evolved, he wasn't the perfect police officer but he was better thanks to Alex..... a pang of guilt hit him and Sam.

Sam Tyler his D.I from seventy three through to eighty, also Gene supposed his best friend to boot, but that was a different story and a different life, he looked at Alex who was laughing and clapping excitedly at a silly dance Chris and Shaz where doing, he tried to hide the smile on his face when he looked at her when he had met Alex or as he liked to call her bolly knickers, he didn't think that he was going to like her at all with all her psycho babble, but some where along the line they seemed to gel together and he liked it, he saw Luigi bringing a tray of drinks over and stood up banging on the table, "OI you lot eyes front!" the entire room stopped and headed to the table, Alex looked up at him, bewildered "Guv?" she asked seeing the team walk over, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Right last time I did this it was the right thing to do and to make sure another bastard wasn't shoved down the worlds throats." They all remembered when Jackie Queen had turned up saying that she was pregnant with Gene's baby , luckily she had been using it as away to trap Gene in the middle of the corruption scandal, she had been put up to it by Supermac. "Anyhow back to business Alex Drake you and me make a damm fine team up there The Sweeney and Cagney and Lacey and I couldn't imagine a day with out you.." someone sniggered "shut it!" shouted Alex much to Gene and everyone else's suprise, she looked at him, he picked up where he left off "anyway Bols, Alex will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Gene Hunt?" all faces turned to Alex who was smiling she nodded tears trickling down her cheeks "Gene I love you so my answer is........" Alex stopped as she grabbed her chest wincing in pain, she collapsed back into the sofa writhing and screaming in agony

"No not yet please, help me!" she cried, Gene held her "Call a bloody ambulance Luigi!" he looked at her "D.I Drake you aren't going anywhere that's a bloody order!" she saw a tear roll down his cheek she reached out and touched his face everything started to fade to white , she heard Gene cry out, "ALEX... " everything went white then as suddenly as it had happened the white started to Fade, she heard a male voice she didn't recognize " Alex can you hear me? Wake up Alex." She opened her eye's slowly the white light was the fluorescent lights on the ceiling she was in a hospital room, a blurry figure was stood over her shining a small light into her eyes, it flicked off and he spoke again "Her pupils are equal and reactive a good sign, Alex I am Dr Frank Morgan I am a neuro surgeon I managed to remove the bullet from your head." Alex blinked a few times she focused on Dr Morgan a small man in a grey suit with equally grey receding hair and moustache.

"Where am I? Where's Gene?" she asked groggily she watched another man appear next to Morgan she knew who it was it was Evan White, he smiled "Alex it's ok it's just a Memory." "what is?" she asked "Gene Hunt, he was the police offer who found you when your parents car exploded, they say that you may have unlocked memories you forgot in your coma." She sat slightly and shook her head but it hurt and she laid back down "No, no I met you in the eighties don't you remember Gene and I confronted you about the affair with my Mother." He was taken aback "No I don't there was a woman with him but I can't remember much other than she was a woman." He looked at her as Dr Morgan spoke. "Mr White she needs rest this can wait." He nodded "Can we just do her daughters birthday cake quickly?" Dr Morgan looked at the machines around Alex's bed "ok but be quick." Morgan left the room as Evan helped Alex to sit up slightly, Evan then disappeared and came back with Molly "Mummy !" she cried running over to Alex and hugging her , Evan was walking in with her cake "It's still your birthday?" Alex asked "my next birthday it's 2009, but it's the same cake obviously we can't eat it but I dreamt that you kept telling me not to blow out the candles so I didn't" Alex was stunned she had been in a coma for a year , Evan had lit the candles he smiled at Molly "Hang on I will put some music on." He walked over to a ipod sat on a corner unit David Bowies Ashes to Ashes began to play "Go on then Mols blow them out." Molly took a huge breath and blew them out as she did the lights in the hospital room went out as they did Molly went to Evan and Took his hand "You're a great Mum but it's time to go." Molly said matter of factly she looked at Evan who had his head down ashes to ashes was on the Chorus 'Ashes to Ashes funk to funky we all know that Major Toms a junkie' "what?" Alex asked Evan started speaking "Alex, Mols and I aren't real you distanced yourself from me in the early nineties when you read your Mums diary and found out about us I died six months later in a house fire, we are imaginary constructs your mind formed after that, you created Mols to reassure yourself you would be a better mother than yours was." He paused "You created me cause as much as you resented me you need me as a link to your family." Alex stared her world was crumbling, Molly and Evan weren't real? So did that make Gene real? Evan raised his head as he did it started turning white to a clowns face the same as her fathers had in nineteen eighty, he looked at her smiling "You can go now Alex, you know the truth about yourself, you don't belong here you belong with him." He looked at Mols she spoke but it wasn't her voice it was his,

"Trust the Gene genie Bols." They turned and began walking into darkness she heard Molly laughing "I am not afraid of clowns anymore." Then there was darkness.....................................

"Alex wake up it's me Gene." She opened her eyes the fluorescent lights hurt her eyes, she blinked "Am I in hospital?" she asked sitting up they where in a dull grey room she was back in the eighties with Gene, "Too bloody right you are Bols had a flippin seizure didn't you scared the hell out of me." He paused and leaned into her "I thought I'd lost you." He stood up " Turns out your pregnant." He smiled "There's gonna be a manc lion cub." She looked at him smiling she did belong here, it started to come back to her she had indeed told Evan where to go when she had found out about her mums affair , he'd died in a house fire caused by a former client of the Price's.

Molly hadn't been real she had been seeing a psychiatrist to dea l with her issues regarding her parents, she had changed her name at 18 from Price to Drake to distance herself from there memory and one day she had woken up and there had been Molly , her mind helping her process the worries that she might be a bad mum. She was brought back to the real world by Gene speaking, "If it's a boy how's about Sam?" Alex nodded "ok Gene but if it's a Girl Molly." He looked at her "But don't you have a daughter called Molly?" she shook her head "I was mistaken I will explain one day." He smiled "I know that and you can tell me if they sell Brut in 2008 as well." She looked at him he shrugged "Do you think Sam and you both came to me coincidentally?" he looked round "One day Bols I will tell you my Story." Suddenly Gene looks at us "OI yeah you reading this a bit of advice if you ever find yourself in a place and you don't when or where you are head to the nearest cop shop, the Gene Genie will be there for you, I am there for everyone."

The end.


End file.
